


The Burrow

by MalfoysBlackWife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter smut, NSFW, POC!Potter Week, TikTokSeries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalfoysBlackWife/pseuds/MalfoysBlackWife
Summary: After trying to catch his eye for the longest, the reader seems to think she is not Ron's type as she is a woman of color. Is she right?**Black female reader**
Relationships: Ron Weasley x Black! Reader, Ron Weasley/Black!Reader, Ron Weasley/POC!Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 125





	The Burrow

“Hey, since you’re staying with us, want to share my room?” Ginny asked.

Your parents were Muggles, which fascinated Mr. Weasley beyond imagination. Randomly during the day, he would often come running to you with questions about Muggle gadgets. His latest obsession was a CD player you brought him that held songs from the 80’s.

Over the course of your schooling at Hogwarts, your family and the Weasley’s had become close. You attended every Christmas dinner and eventually family dinners every other week at the burrow. And now currently, you were spending the night before boarding the train back to Hogwarts for another semester.

No matter what you did or _wore,_ Ron seemed to never look your way. At first, you simply thought he wasn’t into someone like you. Your radiant brown skin, curly hair, and curvy body a stark difference from the girls he had previously dated.

There was Lavender Brown, who hovered over him. She would do, and more than likely did, anything he asked.

Much to her dismay, the relationship had ended within a few months.

The Ron began to have multiple short-lived flings around Hogwarts. Each girl the same, porcelain skin and skinny.

So, as you stood in the near the dining room table, helping Mrs. Weasley clean up after dinner, you couldn’t help but feel a pair of eyes watching your every move.

“That’s fine with me Ginny! Maybe even Hermione can sneak us a bottle of firewhiskey from your dad’s cabinet.” You responded in a hushed tone.

“I like the way you think.” Ginny replied cheekily. “You think the boys would want to join in?”

“You just want to shag Harry, don’t you?” You laughed as you placed the final plate into the sink and with quick, discrete flick of your wand, the dining room was spotless.

“Gotta love magic sometimes.” You chuckled to yourself and quickly headed up to Ginny’s room to prepare for the festivities.

~

After a hot shower, pulling on your pajamas, and throwing your curly hair into a pineapple, you joined Ginny and the others in her room.

The bottle of firewhiskey was nearly half gone when you arrived.

“Not y’all drinking damn near all of it without me?!” You exclaimed.

“We would never.” George replied, voice dripping with sarcasm.

You saw Ginny and Harry cuddled up in a corner, both obviously tipsy and handsy.

“Okay, sis.” You mouthed to her and Ginny winked back at you.

A few hours had passed before Hermione had fallen asleep while reading her books after 2 shots. The twins had disappeared back into their rooms after they had sent an owl telling Angelina to come over to help them with packing for Hogwarts.

Which had left you, Ron and Hermione in the hallway as Ginny made you all leave her room for a while.

“I think I’m going to go sleep on the couch.” Hermione yawned and trudged her way down the stairs in the living room.

With Hermione gone, it left you and Ron alone.

“If you’re okay with it, you can have my bed and I’ll sleep on the floor?” Ron asked, fiddling nervously with the hem of his shirt.

“I can’t do that to you, I’m sure we can find a way to share. That way we’re both comfy.” You replied.

Without a response, Ron led you to his room. Now any other circumstances, there would be butterflies in your stomach. However, you reminded yourself that your relationship was purely platonic and could never be anything more than that.

After letting you in first, he followed you into his room and turned on his lamp.

“I’ll let you get in first.”

You climbed in and got comfortable, making sure your bonnet was secure, before you felt the bed dent on the other side.

You both realized quickly that your current position wouldn’t work. With Ron nearly falling off the bed and his legs dangling off the side of his at an awkward angle, you realized that you would need to cuddle up with him.

When you turned to look at him, his green eyes met yours. You both let out a sigh of realization.

Without a second thought, Ron pulled you closer to him and as if on instinct, you laid your head on his chest.

There was a beat of silence.

“You know, I’ve always thought you were beautiful.”

_Silence_

You raised your head to look at him, pure love leaked through his semi-closed eyes.

So, in the heat of the moment, you pressed your lips to his.

Ron’s eyes fluttered open and met your gaze as you pulled away from him.

He grabbed your neck and pulled you in for another kiss. Breaking apart only to catch your breath.

“I didn’t think you like White guys.”

His confession made you burst into a fit of laughter.

“Way to ruin the mood, Ronald.”

Then like a switch, his whole demeanor changed.

“Oh, really?”

He flipped you so he was on top, his bed creaking from the sudden change in weight. He kissed you deeply again, this time with more passion that caused you to moan.

“Are you sure about this, Ron? I’m not exactly your type.” You sighed, eyes wondering away from his face to the posters on his wall.

He grabbed the side of your face and made you look at him in his eyes.

“You are my type. _Bloody hell,_ you are out of my league.” He responded.

“Then take me.”

Ron attacked your neck, varying from kisses to gentle sucks. Your fingers reached up to rake through his fiery red hair.

His hand traveled up your shirt and cupped your left breast, flicking over your nipple with his thumb. Your eyes closed from all the sensations, then you felt his mouth leave from your neck to travel down to where he crumpled your shirt over and flicked his tongue over the sensitive bud.

You moaned loudly into the back of your hand, trying to keep your noise down from anyone who might hear your desperate cries.

He continued his assault on your chest, switching between the two.

Somehow, he managed to pull your shirt up and over your head without you noticing. He pulled away from your chest and moved back to place kisses on your neck.

“I need you to stay quiet for me.” He whispered in your ear, then traveled down your stomach and dragging down your bottoms.

Your chest heaved with anticipation as he placed a kiss on your stomach before looking back up at you, giving you a wink and a cheeky smile.

Your back arched as you felt his lips suction around your clit, biting the back of your hand.

He licked and swirled his tongue around your bundle of nerves, eating every inch of your pussy, making sure to not miss any single area.

He moaned as he ate you like his most favorite meal.

He pushed your thighs up and further apart to suck at you even deeper, inserting a finger into you. Your hands tangled in his hair, biting your lip in to prevent you from screaming.

Your labored breaths came even faster as you neared your orgasm, as Ron showed no signs of slowing down. Slight slurping sounds came from him, his hand thrusting into you faster

“Ron.” You moaned, a little too loudly, but you didn’t care.

Your eyes were screwed shut as you felt your orgasm wash over you. Your legs couldn’t stop shaking as you felt the aftershocks of your orgasm.

Once Ron was satisfied with his work, he pulled away from you and admired his work.

You reached up and grabbed him by jaw and kissed him, tasting yourself and his lips and tongue.

_“Bloody hell_ woman.” He moaned into your mouth, pulling away to shed off his clothes.

He wasted no time lining himself up with your entrance, looking up at you one more time and you nodded back at him.

You screamed into your hand as he entered you roughly, the tiny twin bed creaking again at the force of his thrust.

“ _Fuck.”_ He let out a soft moan as your wall squeezed him.

He kept rolling into you a slow and steady pace, all 11 inches touching places you never knew existed.

Ron noticed that your restraint at keeping quiet was faltering as he thrusted deeper into you.

He lowered his head down and kissed you deeply, his mouth swallowing your moans.

He picked up his pace, truly testing your composure.

The bed creaked even more under the force of his thrusts as he felt his orgasm creeping up.

You pulled away from him to let out a soft sigh.

“Shit, Ron I’m-“

“I know, I am too.” He moaned back you breathlessly.

His hips slammed into yours at a brutal pace, not caring who heard anymore.

“Come for me, _love_.”

You don’t know if it was his thrusts or the fact that he called you his love that sent you over the edge.

He quickly followed you, pulling out and spilling the pearlescent liquid onto your stomach. The contrast on your brown skin was stark.

“Damn, I almost forgot to pull out.” Ron laughed as he adjusted two of you back to you laying on his chest.

“I’m sure your mom would kill us if we told her another Weasley was on the way.” You giggled.

Ron did blush at the prospect of a family with you, his hair and your skin and personality. He looked over at you and kissed you again before using his wand to cast a spell to clean up his mess.

“I love you Ronald Weasley.”

“I love you, my life.”

~

The next morning you awoke before Ron did, his little snores pulling you out of your slumber.

You smiled up at him and pressed a soft kiss to his nose.

However, your innocent façade quickly faded as you smirked at a thought you had.

You maneuvered your body closer to his length and licked your lips.

With a few pumps, pearls of pre-cum fell from his tip and you licked along his vein up to the tip.

Without hesitation, you took all of him down into your throat, gagging slightly around the base before coming back up for air.

Ron woke up to a pleasant sucking sensation and you winked up at him.

Before he could say anything, you went back down on him, taking more of him in your mouth as he hit the back of your throat.

“ _Bloody hell.”_

You went back to sucking at him, coming up for air periodically.

Swirling your tongue around the head of length, you wrapped both your hands around the base of his dick and twisted as you worked his head.

His eyes rolled backwards into his head, his hands fisting his sheets.

His groans got progressively louder and before he could come, you pulled away.

Before he could protest, you straddled him and sunk down onto his length.

You swirled your hips on him, spelling your name in between bouncing on him.

He grabbed a handful of your ass and let out a restrained moan, careful to not alert anyone as to what was happening. He placed a playful, quiet slap on your ass and you laughed which turned into a moan.

You kept rolling your hips onto him.

“Unless you want to carry my baby, I suggest you stop doing that.” He growled.

Ignoring his warning, you continued to alternate between bouncing and swirling your hips on him.

You both didn’t last long after that.

He reached up to kiss you, the both of you moaning into the other’s mouth.

Your walls clamped down onto his length and you felt him spill into you.

After catching your breaths, you grinned at him. “Babe, just to let you know, I’m on birth control.”

The both of you laughed and you reached to take off your bonnet before Ron stopped you.

“You might want to leave that on.”

“… Why?”

Ron flipped you onto your back, pounding into you with no mercy for round two.

~

After showering again and freshening up, both you and Ron walked downstairs hand in hand to eat the breakfast Mrs. Weasley prepared before you left for the start of the semester at Hogwarts.

However, when you got downstairs, everyone turned to look at the two of you.

“Mooorning.” George said, smirking at the both of you.

“Had a good night, Ron?” Fred asked, also smirking.

“I certainly hope so, since we _all_ heard you two.” Mrs. Weasley glared at her son.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any typos! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
